The incredibles 2: dark ages coming
by Ultron-5
Summary: Violet is about to start in sky high, Dash gets a rival in who is the fastest, a new super team comes to metroville, Bob meets his old mentor and a new super villain is about to rise with a plan to destroy all superheroes. first story ever. Dash/OC Violet/OC X23/OC and many more. NOTE: The Teen titans and characters from Marvel will be in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Since everyone is doing a disclaimer I won't break the tradition, I own nothing.

OCs in this chapter: Wreckers (Inferno, Steel strike, Element man), Apocalypse.

The incredibles 2: Dark ages coming.

* * *

><p>[Tree weeks after the fall of Syndrome]<p>

In one of metrovilles peaceful areas was the family of Bob Parr, his wife Helen and their children Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack getting ready to have dinner with Bob's new boss in the midtown bank.

But there's just one little thing that separates them from other families, they are better known as the incredible family, Mr. incredible (super strength and almost unbreakable skin), Elastigirl (the name tells everything), Invisi-girl (forcefields and turning invisible), Lightspeed (super speed, the Dash was way too close to his name so I just found a few names from other fanfictions that I found most appropriate to their powers) and Jack-Jack (could not think of a name and well… he is a baby).

[Inside the house]

Violet stood in her room and tried to choose which clothes to wear, on the first hand, a black dress that went down to the ankles and on the other hand, a blue long-sleeved blouse with a black skirt.

"Hmm… what shall I choose", she thought to herself, she thought for a few minutes when she was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Vi are you ready", asked Helen through the door.

"Almost ready", replied Violet, then thought for a few seconds and decided to take the dress and some high heel shoes.

When she came out in the kitchen she was nearly runned down by Dash who came from his room in full speed.

"DASH LOOK WHERE YOU GO", shouted Violet angrily.

Before Dash could even think of a remark Bob came into the kitchen with Jack-Jack laughing in his arms.

"Oh Violet would you give Jack-Jack his shoes on while I have this d*mn tie herein attached", said Bob as he tried to get Jack-Jack to release a black tie.

Violet was still annoyed with Dash but went over and took out into the hallway and began to give Jack-Jack shoes on (with took some time because he got his feet to go phase through them).

"Jack-Jack is ready", called Violet asHelen came down the stairs in a red dress (their old house was destroyed in the movie and that house didn't seem to have more than one floor).

"Oh good… Dash you're ready", asked Helen and took Jack-Jack.

A second later stood Dash in the doorway wearing a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans and some new sport shoes.

"I'm always ready", said Dash leaning against the doorframe.

"Alright then, what about your math test tomorrow", said Helen.

Dash's face changed.

"Emm… sure", said Dash nervous.

Helen signed and was about to say something but Violet came ahead of her.

"In other words a failed test", said Violet with a bored tone as she rolled her eyes, "and why do we have to take of now there is an hour before we shall be there".

"Just in case something happens on the way", said Helen.

"Go out to the car Bob and I comes just in a moment", said Helen.

Violet grapped her jacket after Dash took his in high speed and went out to the car.

* * *

><p>[Meanwhile in a warehouse at the port]<p>

There were about twenty men wearing masks who were loading ten vans with computer parts for millions, except for a six feet tall muscular man (who was the leader) who gave orders to the others.

"Hurry up and get those cars loaded, we must get away before anyone comes", shouted the leader, "Big man does not like failures and the cops are patrolling this area here well so we only have one chance".

After a few minutes was the last car loaded.

"Ok here's the plan, we are driving as soon as the coast is clear then we divide ourselves up so we don't raise too much attention and so we will meet eventually at the meeting place where the customer is waiting, Mr. Wang pays and everything is done for the night", said the leader, "any questions?".

"I have a question", said a voice from one of the cars which made everyone look towards a person who got them all to freeze in shock.

Alongside the front car was a person in a black supersuit with studs from the shoulders down to the wrists, an equipment belt with an W on the spread and a big S on his chest where the S was divided into gold and silver color so it looked like there were two S's put together and a blue visor instead of a mask.

"Would you guys unload those vans yourself or do we just let the police take care of that", asked the person with a grin.

"A SUPER!", Shouted one of the men as they all drew their guns and shot like crazy against their unexpected visitor, but he had transformed his whole body into titanium so the bullets bounced off of.

After a few seconds of shooting the guns was cut in two by some fire blades and forced them to drop what was left of their guns while they kept on their blistered hands and yelled out in pain.

"They don't make guns like in the old days or what do you think Steel Strike", said a flying figure above the men.

"I think you hit them with your fire Inferno", said Steel Strike to his partner above the men.

Inferno was wearing a suit that was black on the upper body and down along the ribs and black at the hip down to the knees and black gloves and boots, a belt and an I on the chest, a green visor as the mask, the rest of the suit was orange(and was even on fire when he is flying).

"Well it is a little hard to aim when the targets is so small", said Inferno as flew down and landed beside his teammate.

One of the men recovered quickly, he pulled out a knife from his belt, but before he could attack he was struck back by a violent gust of wind that sent him hard into the leader knocking them both out.

When all the men had recovered they faced the new superhero team.

The Wreckers, Inferno (fire powers and flight), Element man (elemental powers, water, earth, fire, air and thunder and flight) and Steel Strike (transform into any chemical element he have been in physical contact with and super strength).

Element man had a blue and green suit with a white belt and red cape and an E in four rings on the chest and a dark red visor.

"Listen we can do this the easy way or the hard way", said Inferno (the team leader).

But before that had passed a few seconds all the men rushed towards the Wreckers.

"De vælger altid den hårde måde", said Steel Strike a little irritated.

(_They always choose the hard way, said Steel Strike a little irritated. _Translated from Danish to English).

(Sometimes the Wreckers will speak Danish because they are from the Nordic countries, don't worry you will find out later why they are in metroville).

Steel Strike blocked an iron bar with his arm and sent a fist into the forehead at one of the other men (just hard enough to knock him unconscious, if it was full force well… you can guess titanium vs a skull).

"It's their own choice, if they absolutely want to fight then there is only one way of doing things", said Element man while he tied some men with water and freeze it into ice.

"Would you two just focus more on the fight, we can chat later when the police have retrieved these computer components", said Inferno while he encircled some men with fire.

"Do we need to wait for them can't we just put up a sign on the road where it says that there are some guys in here they can take an then just go and find out more about this Big man they talked about before", said Steel Strike as he knocked two men down.

"We get to him later, it may as well be that we can get these guys to tell us something about him", replied Inferno when he sent the last man on the floor.

"Okay, but I'll call the station, they would probably like to know about this customer and they may know something about Big man", said Steel Strike as he pulled a phone out of his belt.

"Order a pizza this might take awhile", said Inferno.

"And soda", said Element man quickly.

"Why not", said Steel Strike.

* * *

><p>[Meanwhile at the super villain prison: secret location]<p>

From the harbor you could just discern the outline of a waste cutter and some faint light under it which led down into the water but on the edge of the dock was a person wearing a long black coat, a hat that cast a shadow over the person's face staring out against the cutter.

"So it is here it is… I never thought they would place it so close to the civilization… no way back", thought the person to himself and began to fly toward the cutter.

When he landed on the boat he pulled out a device from the inside pocket of his coat and walked to the door to the control room, put the device on the lock and after a few seconds the door shot open, revealing an elevator.

The person went into the elevator, pulled another device up and tore a sheet from under a small screen and removed the control panel and pulled out some wires and put them into the device and pressed some buttons.

After a few minutes the door shut and the elevator began to drive down to the super villain prison at the bottom of the sea.

(Twenty minutes later)

The person was standing before two cells next to each other and wondered whether it was a good idea to take Lash and Speed with him but Multi girl (Penny, the best name I could come up with) and Royal pain (Gwen) had to whether it would be with or against their will.

Royal pain that was getting crazy with the many clones of Penny, but suddenly noticed their guest.

"Who are you", asked Royal pain sullenly and got the other three to focus their attention to their guest.

The coat dressed figure lifted up the hat so they could see his face and the four teenagers shared a surprised expression.

"What are you doing here", asked one of the Penny clones.

"I'm here with a offer for revenge against Stronghold and his friends", said the person.

The four teens looked at each other for a few seconds and looked at their guest with evident suspicion.

"And what do you want in return", asked Lash.

"Nothing else than your full loyalty and your cooperation in my plan to destroy all superheroes", answered their guest.

"How dare you… I am Royal pain… I am not loyal to anyone other than myself", shouted Gwen angrily, "and how…"

"So I shall just let you rot here", said the person cold, "I'll explain everything when we're at my hiding place, then of course… if any of you wants to be my loyal officers".

The four thought for a few minutes.

"I'm in", said Speed, "just get me out of here".

"Me too", said Lash.

The person went over and tore the door of the cell and looked towards the other cell.

"And the what about the ladies?", Asked the person.

"I'm in", said Penny and absorbed all the copies of herself, "but if you try anything you will regret it copycat".

"And what about you", he asked Royal pain.

"You can come with me as my scientist or you can stay here in prison", he said already knowing her answer.

Gwen's face became red with fury over that her _sidekicks _had left her so easy.

After a few minutes.

"FINE", she said still red in the face with fury.

The person went over and tore the door of.

"And what do we have to call you?", asked Lash.

"You can call me… Apocalypse", answered the person.

"Good villain name", whispered Lash to Speed.

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfiction so guys are welcome to say what you think and I am sorry that there was not so much with the Parr family, but don't worry there will be a lot more with them in the next chapters.<p>

And most of it is written with translation so sorry if it is confusing in any way.

The Wreckers can be a little weird sometimes just so you are warned.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long but here is chapter 2 and it is longer than the first.

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing (dammit) if i did i would have made a sequel to the incredibles but now on with the story.

OCs in this chapter: Ashley, Gwen, Ben, White phantom.

* * *

><p>[In a penthouse within the city]<p>

"Mom... can you help me out here", asked a thin girl about 10 years with green eyes, blond hair down to just below the shoulders, a yellow skirt, dark red shirt and a bandage on the left ankle.

"Problems with the hair Ashley?", asked a women with black hair that went down the back and in a silver dress that went down to the ankles.

"I can't make it sit properly", said Ashley annoyed and threw her brush on the table.  
>Gwen Cameron (Ashley's mother) went over and took a towel that was thrown onto a chair, walked over to Ashley and began to dry her hair.<p>

"MOM... WHAT ARE YOU... STOP", protested Ashley while she tried to get Gwen to stop.

"If you want the hair to sit properly, you must first dry the hair through", said Gwen as she threw the towel onto the chair she had taken it off and began working with the brush.

"I always dry it through", said Ashley while she looked at herself in a hand mirror.

"Your hair was still dripping and you seem a little concerned with your appearance tonight, is something wrong?", asked Gwen.

"No... it's just", said Ashley.

After a few seconds which felt like minutes Gwen broke the silence.

"Just what?", asked Gwen and squatted in front of Ashley.

"Nothing important", said Ashley.

Gwen could still see something that worried her but decided to let it be... at least til tonight after dinner.

* * *

><p>[Meanwhile somewhere in New York]<p>

In an old disused subway tunnel where only a few lights appeared, there were five figures in the darkness there went along the rails, two teenage girls in orange jail clothing, one with African skin and one with white skin and two boys the same age as the girls also in jail noise one tall and thin and the other a little stout, and one in a long black coat and hat who called himself Apocalypse, and had just explained his plan for his new henchmen or beyond one who would not agree to be henchman.

"I don't take orders from anyone", shouted Gwen or Royal Pain almost.

"If you want revenge on Stronghold you better accept my offer", said Apocalypse without so much as to look to Gwen.

"Really... And what make you think that I can't figure out a plan of revenge myself?", asked Gwen not trying to hide her frustration.

"We all remember how your last plan ended", said Speed.

"Yeah, it went to hell", said Lash.

"Would rather follow Apoca", said Speed but was interrupted by Gwen.

"HOW DARE YOU", cried Gwen and got about fifty lamps to explode and some cables to attack Speed and pinned him to the wall.

"If you do not want to work for me I can kill you if you prefer that", said Apocalypse cold and held a gun to Gwen's heart.

All four were in shock but after a few seconds Speed got over the shock.

"Why do you have such a weapon and not a laser pistol?", asked Speed.

"She can control technology, with a laser she can simply turn it against me, but not a normal gun", said Apocalypse.

"If you intend to kill me, then why did you not just do it in the cell?", asked Gwen while a few drops of sweat sprang out on her forehead.

"Because I need your knowledge to create a robot army to be free of lenient soldiers even though I can easily create such an army all by myself, but why do it yourself when you can get the best person to do it", said Apocalypse, "so what do you say, are you with me or not".

After a few minutes.

"Fine, I will work with you… but I will NEVER work for you", said Gwen and had already started to think how she could put Apocalypse out of the game and even take control of his plane and use it for her own plan.

But what she didn't know was that the Apocalypse was a mind reader ''so that's what you think'' Apocalypse thought'' you will get a big shock when I'm done with you.''

Apocalypse pulled out a teleportation device from his coat pocket.

"We are far enough away now", said Apocalypse and activated the device.

Before some of the other four could ask what he meant they disappeared in a blue glow.

* * *

><p>[Meanwhile at the Cameron apartment]<p>

In an armchair over in a corner of the living room sat an old man named Ben Hawke (Gwen's father) and snored loudly.

_(Inside his dreams.)_

Ben stood on the street with two other old men and saw a car drove away at full speed, one of the old men had a blue and white striped shirt and brown pants, the other had a yellow shirt with a red tie and blue jacket and pants, and around them fled people away from a flying figure.

Ben looked a little better at the figure and saw it was a teenage boy about 16 to 20 years with blue hair, gray skin and green energy from his eyes and hands.

Even though it was only a dream, Ben knew there was something bad coming, suddenly everything was foggy and a new image appeared around him.

He stood in a waiting room at a hospital and saw another teenager of about 16 to 18 years old with blond hair and muscular, white t-shirt, black leather jacket and worn jeans and had a troubled look on his face.

A red haired nurse came and said something but no sound came out, suddenly the blond guy stood up and almost ran to the nurse, and began to talk wildly until the nurse said anything.

The blond guy came to rest with a relieved expression.

The nurse turned and went the way she just came from and the blond guy followed after and so did Ben.

After a while they arrived at a door and the nurse stopped and said something to the blond with a smile.

The guy opened the door slowly and went into the room where a girl with blond hair that went down to the middle of her back, the girl looked at the same age as the guy and was lying in a bed with a sleeping baby in her arms.

The guy walked slowly over and sat on the bedside beside the girl who handed him the baby.

Ben was about to take a closer look at the baby but noticed something familiar about the girl.

Ben was about to go up to her but was pulled out of the dream by someone shaking his hand.

_(Outside the dream.)_

"Grandpa, the guests are here", said Ashley.

"Huh, okay I'm coming", said Ben and stood up with a little help from Ashley.

Ben followed his granddaughter out in the corridor and saw a muscular man in a tux with blond hair, a thin brown haired women in a red dress and a baby in her amrs, a teenage girl in a black dress and black hair and a boy at the same age as Ashley and with blond hair and a dark blue sweater and blue jeans.

"Welcome", said Ben.

Bob looked towards Ben and became wide eyed when he saw who it was.

"Ben Hawke?", said Bob.

"How do you know my name?", asked Ben and walked closer to Bob.

"You don't remember me, Bob Parr?".

Ben thought for a few seconds then remembered him.

"Do you two know each other?", asked Ashley.

"I was his mentor once", said Ben.

"Really?", asked Gwen.

"Yeah, I was once ten minutes late and he said that if that happened again he would glue me to the chair and let me sit there until the next day", said Bob with a grin.

"But it worked, you were never late again", said Ben in a serious tone and caused the others to burst out laughing.

"Well anyway, this is my wife Helen", said Bob putting an arm around Helen.

"Hello", said Helen and started to take off Jack-Jack's jacket.

"Who is the little guy", asked Ashley when she saw Jack-Jack.

"This is Jack-Jack", said Helen and bowed down so she was in head height with Ashley who Helen recognized from Dash's class, "say hello Jack-Jack".

Jack-Jack made some baby noises and smiled as Ashley walked over to him.

"Hello Jack-Jack", said Ashley playfully.

"I'm Violet".

"And I'm Dash".

"Well I'm Gwen Cameron, the one who is going to be bossing around with your farther", said Gwen with a smile.

"Come in, dinners almost ready", said Gwen and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>[Later]<p>

Bob and Ben were talking about the old days.

Gwen and Helen were in the kitchen talking about who to vote for at the next presidential election _(VOTE FOR OBAMA)_.

Violet was watching the news.

Jack-Jack was sleeping in Helens arms.

Ashley was playing a videogame with Dash in her room.

They were playing a fighting game where you could be fighting as different heroes and villains from the last 30 years.

They had chosen to pick four fighters on their own team, Ashley had taken Stratogale, Mrs. Marvel, Jetstream and Elastigirl.

Dash had taken Mr. incredible, Cyborg, Hulk and the white phantom (more info about him later).

Dash was beating the sh*t out of Stratogale with Hulk after Stratogale had defeated Cyborg.

"Next offer", said Dash as he smashed Stratogale through a building.

"Alright, here comes Mrs. Marvel", said Ashley and began to bomb Hulk in energy blasts.

* * *

><p>[With Ben and Bob]<p>

"Are you going to do some work now where the ban is put to a test", asked Bob almost whispering.

"Only if it is necessary, I'm an old man now", said Ben.

"What about your daughter?", asked Bob.

She don't have any powers", said Ben.

"Well… do you know what professor Medula (sky high) says?", asked Bob.

"What about him?", asked Ben.

"He says that if two super parents get a child who never get any powers, if that child get a child with a normal parent, that child or children would become incredible powerfull supers", said Bob.

"He also said that no one could defeat Galactus", said Ben.

"Yeah, and what happened to him", said Bob with a grin.

"Do you think that you're son is ready for a mentor", asked Ben.

"Dash?, well he has the same age I had when you became my mentor", said Bob, "but there is only about six or seven heroes left in Metroville so I don't know anybody who could be his mentor", said Bob.

"After what I have seen in the news, he seriously has to learn about teamwork and not go solo all the time, so I would suggest that he is put together with a team who are experts in working together", said Ben.

"He is on a team", said Bob.

"Your family are beginners in teamwork, he has to learn it from someone who is used to work together", said Ben.

"But there is no other team in Metroville than my family", said Bob.

"Actually there is", said Ben with a grin.

"Really… who?", asked Bob.

"They call them self The Wreckers", said Ben.

"I have never heard about them", said Bob with a raised eyebrow.

"That's probably because they avoid the press… and they are from the Nordic countries", said Ben.

"Really?, They don't want the public to know who they are?", asked Bob.

"No because they mean that if the public know about you then your enemies have it easy to find you and learn your weaknesses and battle tactic", said Ben.

"When do they work, day, night, twenty-four seven?", asked Bob.

"They work at nighttime", said Ben then saw Ashley and Dash rush into the living room and into the kitchen.

"Any problems?", asked Gwen as her daughter ran towards the fridge.

"Nope, just getting some snacks", said Ashley and grabbed two Cola and handed them to Dash and took some barbecue chips and ran back into her room.

"Be careful with your ankle", yelled Gwen after her daughter.

"What's wrong with her ankle?", asked Helen.

"It's twisted", said Gwen.

"Oh…well they seem to get along well", said Helen as she and Gwen went into the living room.

"I just hope they don't spill on the floor", said Gwen.

"Aren't Ashley a little too young to have a boyfriend?", asked Ben causing the others to burst out laughing.

"Well she is too young if you ask me but I don't know if they like each other in that way", said Gwen and continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>[Titans north tower]<p>

Five teenagers in battle armor appeared out of a blue glow.

"The teen titans?", asked Multigirl when she saw the T formed tower.

"Yes, two of the most dangerous titans is in that tower", said Apocalypse who was wearing a blue and red colored armor.

"And who are they?", asked Speed.

"Red star and Argent", said Apocalypse and fired a energy blast from his left arm, blowing a big hole in the tower and not even a minute after a girl with grey skin and red and black hair landed in front of them with a very angry look.

"And there we have Argent", said Apocalypse and then flew towards her at full speed and sent a fist into her gut before she could even react.

* * *

><p>[Meanwhile at Metroville beach]<p>

At the beach was a group of teenagers around a bonfire, a brown haired guy playing guitar while a couple of drunk girls singing Rebels in the light and a few others that had passed out slept in the sand.

About 600 yards from them came a green machine that resembled a head with three yellow eyes with a big cannon on top and six tentacle like legs and a brand of a skull with tentacles (Hydra symbol from Marvel) silently out of the water.

Between the six mechanical legs opened a hatch up and a figure jumped out of the hatch and landed on his feet and started walking towards the city as the hatch closed again and the Hydra vessel disappeared in the water.

"Deathbone is enabled and set into land", said Hydra agent 1 over the radio.

"Roger that send mission codes to the disk", came it from the other end of the radio.

"Then we will see if he survives", said Hydra agent 2.

"Have you even seen the kid in action? It's almost impossible to kill him", said Hydra agent 1.

"Well they are heroes so they will try to take the villains alive", said Hydra agent 2.

_(On the beach)_

Deathbone, uploading mission... upload complete… Mission... destroy Frozone, the incredible family and any other super who comes in the way.

Deathbone walked towards the city and made a bone armor grow out of his body.

"Yo dude what's up with the armor are you a superhero or what", said a VERYdrunk teenage girl in a bikini with a beer in the hand who was standing a few meters from him.

Deathbone stopped walking and looked at the girl for a few seconds.

"You like what you see", said the girl and walked over and put her arms around his neck.

"Want some fun?" whispered the girl.

Deathbone lifted his arm and made bones grow out of his knuckles and punched her in the face knocking her unconscious and started to walk towards the city.

* * *

><p>[Twenty minutes later at Titans north tower]<p>

Gnarrk (the cave man) ran towards Royal pain ready to hit her with Kole, but was shot in the back with a head cannon by Multigirl, causing him to fell forward and dropped Kole who flew towards Apocalypse who fired a powerfull sonic beam at her and made some cracks in her.

Kole transformed back to her normal form and yelled out in pain from the deep wounds that the cracks had made.

As she tried to stop the bleeding from her body Speed ran in circles around her and punched her all over her body until she turned herself into crystal again and caused Speed to break his hand with the next punch.

As Speed yelled out in pain, Apocalypse shot her again with his sonic beam causing more cracks to come and her right leg to break off.

Kole turned back to flesh and cried out in pain and held what was left of her right leg.

Before Apocalypse could finish her, Argent blasted him away from Kole.

Red star was fighting about twenty Multigirl clones, but when he saw Kole he let out a wave of energy knocking all the clones and the real Multigirl away and ran over towards Kole but was bound by Lash and fell to the ground.

Gnarrk was throwing rocks after Royal pain who evaded them.

"Go back to the ice age", said Royal pain and shot Gnarrk with a freeze ray.

"GNARRK", yelled Argent and lost focus for a few seconds, but Apocalypse only needed a second and a blade sprang out from his wrist and the next second the blade stuck out of her back and blood dripped from the blade.

"Three down… one to go", said Apocalypse and pulled out the blade out and let Argent.

Red star was in shock, that his teammates had been defeated, whoever these guys were they knew exactly how to defeat them.

Before red star could do anything, Royal pain shot him with the freeze ray.

"That was that", said Lash and picked up Multigirl.

"Not yet", said Apocalypse and punched the frozen Gnarrk who shattered.

Apocalypse walked over towards red star but before he got over there.

"Who are you?", asked Kole and coughed some blood out.

The five villains stared at her for a few seconds.

"I am Apocalypse and these are my partners", said he and walked over towards Argents dead body and took her communicator.

"What are you doing?", asked Speed.

"Sending a message", said Apocalypse, "calling all titans".

* * *

><p>Could not resist to have Hydra in the story.<p>

There will be more with Hydra in the following chapters along with the Teen Titans, other marvel heroes and villains and a little with Ultron.

Ironman will appear in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Titans ages: Jinx 19, Kid Flash 19, Robin 19, Starfire 19, Cyborg 20, Beast boy 19, Raven 19.

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing (dammit) if i did i would have made a sequel to the incredibles but now on with the story.

OCs in this chapter: Thundergirl, Deathbone

[Titans tower, Jump city]

Beast boy and Cyborg was playing a video game, Robin was working on some new communicators, Jinx and Kid Flash was on a visit to pick up their two year old son Wade who was playing with Starfire and Raven was reading a book.

Cyborg and Beast boy were about to cross the finish line at the same time when the screen turned away and ending the game and a man (only the head could be seen) with a light blue helmet (same design as the one Royal Pain has in the movie) appeared on the screen.

"NOOOOOOOOO", cried Beast boy and Cyborg in union and fell to their knees when they didn't find out who won.

"A little early to cry", said the man on the screen, gaining the other titans attention.

"Who are you?", asked Robin demanding.

"I'll tell you when all Titans are online", said the man as the Titans looked confused at each other.

After waiting for a few seconds the man spoke again.

"Now that I have your attention, to Robin's question, I… am Apocalypse and I just wanted to send a message to all of you", said Apocalypse.

"What message?", asked Bumblebee from the Titans east tower.

"That there is a storm coming and the meaningless battle between heroes and villains will come to an end soon… and the heroes will lose… just like your friends", said Apocalypse.

"What do you mean with that you arrogant maniac", said Speedy.

[With Apocalypse]

"Just this", said Apocalypse and turned the communicator's camera towards the four fallen Titans, shocking all the other Titans.

"As you can see four of your friends have already fallen, and they are just the first", said Apocalypse.

"They are just the lucky ones who won't have to see the war that is coming… oh one more thing… it doesn't matter if you warn anybody, I have many plans inside my plans… see you all later", said Apocalypse and turned off the communicator.

"WHY DID YOU WARN THEM, NOW EVERYBODY WILL KNOW", yelled Royal Pain.

"And that is what I want them to", said Apocalypse and fired a sonic blast at the frozen Red Star who was shattered the moment the blast hit.

"WHA… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, NOW THEY WILL HAVE AN ARMY READY", yelled Royal Pain.

"In time you will see the smart in what I am doing", said Apocalypse.

"I'll show you smart", thought Royal Pain angry.

"You just made a big mistake", said Kole weak as the blood continued to run out of her wounds.

"We'll see about that… hero", said Apocalypse and shot her in the chest with a laser, killing her.

[Cameron apartment, the next day]

Ashley and Ben was eating breakfast.

Ben had thought about what Bob had said the night before about what professor Medula meant and wondered if it was true, Ashley and Gwen had been a little weird lately and Ashley had been staying out later than usual since the incidence with Syndrome and it was like Ashley was hiding something, and two days ago she came home with a twisted ankle and a gash on the left shoulder.

"How is it going with your ankle sunshine (Bens nickname to Ashley)", asked Ben as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Still hurts a little", said Ashley tired.

"How did it even happen?", asked Ben.

"Umm… I fell down the stairs", said Ashley.

"That explains the ankle, but the gash seems a little unusual to come from the stairs", said Ben.

Ashley was silent for a few seconds.

"I… don't want to talk about it", said Ashley.

"Alright… but if there are any boys or girls who are after you at school, just tell me", said Ben.

"There isn't any boy who has what it takes to mess with me", said Ashley with a grin.

"That's good, now you better hurry… if you are late your father will freak out", said Ben.

[Later somewhere else in Metroville]

Frozone had saved two window cleaners from falling of their lift and was now surrounded by fans and the press.

A few meters from the group was a teenage boy with a tight black suit and white hair approaching the group.

A few people around him gave him a weird glance as bones began to grow out of his skin and formed a full body skeleton like armor.

Frozone saw this and held back an urge to puke.

The teen (Deathbone) swung his hands forwards and shot out bones from his fingertips towards Frozone who just barely made a barrier that protected himself and the group.

The teen ran forward and smashed his fist into the ice and cracked it.

"I think you should get to safety", said Frozone and the people around him ran down the street, except a few journalists.

A bone spike penetrated the ice and shot towards Frozone who barely evaded.

Deathbone punched the barrier with his other hand and shattered the ice and took Frozone by surprise and grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into a wall.

A katana like bone grew out of Deathbone's right hand and was about to kill Frozone but was sent into a car by a strong breeze.

Frozone got to his feet and looked around to find the source of the breeze and saw three supers outside a burger king.

There was a big guy with a red/black suit (Inferno) eating a burger, beside him was a little lower guy in a black suit and small metal plates down the arms (Steel Strike), flying over them was a smaller guy with a green/blue suit and red cape (Element Man), instead of masks they all had sunglasses.

"Dude we don't like when people interrupt our meals", said Element Man.

"Now let's get this done and finish eating", said Inferno.

"You guys can eat, I take this guy", said Steel Strike and then his flesh turned into metal and ran forward.

"Who the heck is he anyway?", asked Inferno and took a bite of his burger.

"Don't know, don't care, don't wonna know", said Element Man and drank some pepsi.

Steel Strike punched Deathbone in the chest, cracking some of the bones and sent Deathbone back into the car.

"That was easy", said Steel Strike and turned around only to have a bone grow around his torso.

"WHAT THE…", said Steel Strike before he was sent into the air and sent head first down in the front of a taxi.

"Wow", said Frozone raised eyebrows.

"This guy just insulted the Wreckers", said Inferno.

"This is probably going to be hot", said Element Man and put his pepsi on a table.

"Tornado of hell", said Inferno.

Element Man used his powers and created a whirlwind that sucked Deathbone out of his spot and into the air.

"Ready?", asked Inferno.

"Let's party", said Element Man.

Inferno created two fireballs in his hands and sent them into the whirlwind that created a sky high pillar of fire.

The paint on a few nearby cars got burnt and Frozone used his powers to make a shield on the buildings but they melted pretty fast.

After a few seconds the tornado of hell disappeared and Inferno grabbed a new burger from a table.

"Oh… my… god", said Frozone in awe.

"That was easy", said Inferno and was about to take a bite of his burger when it was shot out of his hand by a pointy bone, leaving only some bread left in his hand.

The two Wreckers looked back in surprise and saw Deathbone standing with some of his armor and flesh burnt, but what really surprised them was how fast it was healing.

"Man you're in trouble now", said Inferno and threw what was left of the burger on the ground.

"I'll help Steel Strike out of the car", said Element Man and eyed his comrade trying to push himself out of the taxi's engine.

"I'll cover you", said Inferno and ran towards Deathbone now fully recovered.

[Parr household]

"I am WHAT?", asked Violet and stared at her parents.

"Going to SKY HIGH", said Helen.

"But what about…", said Violet.

"No buts, you need to learn as much as possible about your powers", said Bob.

"But I already know everything about my powers", said Violet.

"But you don't know about your weaknesses", said Bob.

"I don't have…", said Violet and then remembered how the omnidroid had knocked her forcefield down.

"What about Dash?", asked Violet after a few seconds.

"He isn't old enough yet", said Helen.

"But when he is old enough he is going too", said Bob.

Suddenly Bob's phone rang.

"Hello", said Bob answering his phone.

"_Dad there is trouble down town"_, said Dash from the other end.

"What kind of trouble?", asked Bob in a serious tone.

"_I don't know… one second I was looking through some comic book__s and then a pillar of fire just shoot up in the sky from Centrum"_, said Dash.

"APILLAROFWHAT?", shouted Bob shocked.

Helen and Violet looked at each other before rushing to get their suits.

"Dash get over there but don't do anything until we…", said Bob as Dash hung up.

"Ahh that boy", said Bob frustrated and was going to ground him later.

[Twenty minutes later at the fight]

Inferno shot fire shurikens at Deathbone who evaded them easily and shot finger bones at Inferno, Frozone created a wall to block the bones that could go deep into an engine.

Element Man used a water dragon attack (dragon attack victim head on and eat them and then explodes and send victim high into the air).

While Deathbone was in the air he evaded being hit by a lantern that Steel Strike used as a bat, as the lantern swung past Deathbone he grabbed the lantern and slided down and kicked Steel Strike in the chest (right now made of titanium).

Steel Strike just stared at Deathbone with a raised eyebrow as Deathbone flipped away from him.

"What are you stupid or something?", asked Steel Strike.

Deathbone's left shoulder and upper arm began to grow what looked like a bull skull.

"What the hell?", said Frozone.

Deathbone stormed towards Steel Strike who got ready to send a punch at the bull skull, as Steel Strike's fist collided with the skull the force from each attack sent both supers into a wall.

"Freeze him", shouted Inferno.

Frozone did as he was told and captured Deathbone in a block of ice.

"That was harder than I thought", said Inferno and sat down on a table.

"Yeah… who are you guys?", asked Frozone.

"We are the Wreckers", said Element Man and landed beside Inferno.

"Are you a new Team?", asked Frozone.

"No, we are here because of some kind of diplomatic experiment", said Steel Strike and sat on a chair and turned back into flesh.

"Ahh… is it about the meeting on Saturday?", asked Frozone.

"Meeting?... I think it's more like a big dinner with many strangers", said Steel Strike and then jumped out of the chair and turned into titanium as Lightspeed appeared near him and then turned back into flesh when he recognized the suit from TV.

"What happened here? Where did that fire come from? And… who are they?". Asked Lightspeed when he saw the Wreckers.

"We are the Wreckers, an elite team of supers", said Inferno.

"Never heard of you", said Dash.

"That's because we work at night and avoid the press", said Element Man.

Frozone and Lightspeed eyed them.

"Why do you avoid the press?", asked Frozone.

"Gamma Jack and a lot of other supers got their secret identity taken away because of the press", said Steel Strike.

"Didn't Gamma Jack tell the press himself?", asked Inferno.

"No he… wait… I'm not sure", said Steel Strike.

After a few minutes Mr. incredible, Elastigirl and Invisigirl arrived to the place and saw the frozen villain.

"Who is that?", asked Mr. incredible.

"No idea, he just came out of nowhere and attacked me and then…", said Frozone but was cut off as the ice block exploded and Deathbone stormed towards Mr. incredible.

"WHAT THE HECK", shouted Frozone shocked as Deathbone regenerated his armor but noticed a shiny disk in his neck with the HYDRA symbol on.

[Meanwhile somewhere else]

Thundergirl was flying around humming for herself as she flew around in her suit with was a blue sleeveless shirt with two lightning bolts from her shoulders that went down to her hips and formed an `X´, a grey skirt over some tight shorts, black boots, a yellow cape and a black helmet.

She had tried to find some kind of suit but it was hard to find something cool that didn't get torn after one fight or got burn marks when she used her powers on a high level, but as soon she could meet the incredibles or Frozone she would ask where to get a real suit.

Thundergirl flew around in her own thoughts for about ten minutes without realizing another figure flying in the opposite direction and nearly smashed into him.

"WOOUUUWW", screamed Thundergirl and stopped and flew in another direction to avoid a collision, but the other figure tried to do the same and resulted in the two heroes crashing into each other.

"Are you ok?", asked a man in a red and yellow armor and held a dizzy Thundergirl.

Thundergirl's vision was blurred and she could only see… a robot?.

"Auh… who are you?", asked Thundergirl and held onto her head.

"Wouw… I must have hit you hard", said the stranger.

Thundergirl looked at the stranger as her vision cleared.

"IRON MAN", screamed Thundergirl excited.

"Are you ok?, we smashed into each other pretty hard", said Iron man.

"I'm fine", said Thundergirl and flew out of Iron man's arms and was now in front of him.

"Well ok, there is some super working for HYDRA who is attacking Frozone and the Incredibles downtown", said Iron man and flew off towards the battle.

"What… HEY WAIT", said Thundergirl and flew after him.

[Meanwhile at the Cameron apartment]

Ben was watching the news, Frozone had saved some window cleaners and had suddenly been attacked by another super who used his _bones_ as weapons and armor.

The incredible family and the Wreckers had showed up too to help Frozone out, but the villain had no doubt been trained, the moves he made, the way he countered their attacks.

Ben rose from his chair with only one thought in his mind.

'They need help with that guy', thought Ben and went into his room and opened his closet and pressed a secret button.

The wall slid down and revealed a white suit with a white hooded cape and white cane with a dark blue stone on top.

"Long time no see", said Ben to himself.

[Back to the fight]

Frozone had frozen Deathbone's feet to the ground and Invisigirl had created a forcefield around Lightspeed who ran full speed towards Deathbone and was going to smash into him as a bowling ball.

Deathbone pointed his right arm at Invisigirl and a long bone grew out, grew around Invisigirl's neck and lifted her into the air.

The sudden attack got Invisigirl out of focus and the forcefield around Lightspeed disappeared-

While Deathbone was holding Invisigirl, Lightspeed was running towards him with a baseball bat that he got from a store after the forcefield disappeared and was about to hit Deathbone in the back when a spine with a spike in the end shot out of his neck and before Lightspeed could react, the spine pierced through his shoulder and pinned him to the ground as he screamed out in pain and dropped the bat.

"NO!", yelled Mr. incredible and Elastigirl in horror.

The spine shot up from the ground beside Lightspeed and turned towards his head.

Lightspeed squeezed his eyes shot in fright.

Suddenly and robed man with a cane appeared beside Lightspeed, put a hand on Lightspeed's chest and disappeared a second after he appeared, only to appear in front of Mr. incredible with the wounded boy.

Deathbone glared at the hooded man confused.

All the journalists who were hiding around the street, filmed the hooded man as they saw who it was.

"White Phantom", said Mr. incredible surprised.

From now on I won focus on making long chapters because it takes too long.


End file.
